On comptera les étoiles
by LouHPHL
Summary: Hermione est la fille de l'homme le plus riche du Royaume-Uni ; pétillante, rebelle, elle va faire la rencontre de Draco, un humble cuisinier au génie incontestable. Quand le pauvre rêveur tomber sur la brillante dépravée... Dramione for your greatest pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Nom**** : We'll be counting stars.**

**Rated ****: M**

**Disclaimer**** : seuls les personnages appartiennent à JKR, le reste à mouah.**

**UA, je suis une adepte.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bébé prologue.**

Ses yeux gris la sondèrent l'espace d'une seconde. Puis aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il était parti, laissant seulement dans l'air une traînée de son parfum entêtant...

.-.-.-.-. OoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 1.

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de crâne qui lui cloisonnait le cerveau.

Elle se mît sur son séant en grimaçant, et fut aussitôt prise d'un hoquet de dégoût qu'elle tenta de réprimer en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, en vain ; elle courut dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, et régurgita tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre, elle poussa un soupir désespéré ; une jeune femme à moitié nue gisait sur son tapis, et un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie vomissait par-dessus son balcon. Elle se rallongea dans son lit –qui avait une drôle odeur d'alcool et de cigarettes– et fixa le plafond quelques secondes.

—Molly ! cria-t-elle avec un peu d'exaspération dans la voix.

Une femme d'âge mûr apparut quelques instants après dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Vêtue d'une robe noire, d'un tablier blanc en dentelle, une coiffe du même tissu ornant sa chevelure rousse, elle tenait dans ses mains un plumeau poussiéreux qu'elle passait machinalement sur chaque meuble qu'elle croisait.

—Oui, Miss Granger ?

—Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

—Les vingts ans de votre frère Miss.

Hermione plissa les yeux puis murmura :

—J'ai un frère ?...

Molly Weasley s'arrêta instantanément d'astiquer le bureau d'Hermione et crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes.

Elle n'aurait jamais du s'absenter pour aller voir en cachette Arthur, le jardinier. Les deux enfants Granger était sous sa responsabilité, leurs parents lui faisaient confiance... Elle aurait pu interdire la soirée mais Hermione aurait tout fait pour la virer. La culpabilité commençait à l'étouffer jusqu'au moment où Hermione éclata de rire.

—Ma pauvre Molly, tu es tellement naïve !

Elle sauta de son lit et alla lui planter un baiser sur la joue. Après quoi elle se débarrassa de sa robe bustier gris perle qui était légèrement tachée au niveau de la hanche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau diaphane...

Et tandis que la vapeur envahissait la pièce, les souvenirs remontaient petit à petit...

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Quelques heures plus tôt... _

—_Hermi' ! Je te jure que je me sens mal, baisse la musique s'il te plait ! _

—_Tais-toi Gin' et goute moi ça ! répondit Hermione en lui tendant un cocktail de sa composition. _

—_Je te jure que je v... _

_La rouquine n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle dégobilla sur le parquet du salon. Hermione éclata de rire et lui fit boire son cocktail vert fluo, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de nettoyer ses lèvres._

—_Ma puce, tu es bourrée. Vas te coucher maintenant, cria Edward à Hermione en tentant de couvrir de sa voix la musique que crachaient violemment les enceintes._

—_Laisse-moi tranquille ! T'es pas mon père !_

—_Non, mais je suis ton frère, et pendant l'absence de Père, je suis censé faire attention à toi !_

—_Ouuuh ! _Big brother is watching me_, j'ai peur !_

—_Hermione, tu n'as que dix-sept ans bon sang !_

—_Et ... ?_

_Edward ne répondit pas et abandonna. Evidemment que ça lui importait... Mais c'était son anniversaire tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'amuser. Il se penchait alors sur un rail de poudre, le sniffa doucement et laissa la drogue assaillir son système._

—_Putain Gin' t'es défoncéééée ! hurla Hermione._

_Un garçon lui effleura sensuellement le cou de ses lèvres, puis la retourna avant de la plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il glissa sa main sous sa jupe trop courte, et elle éclata de rire en mordillant son oreille._

—_Vilaine fille, murmura-t-il. Où est donc ta chambre ?..._

_Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena à l'étage._

—_Mine ? Miiiine ?_

_Edward était complètement ivre. Sa chemise était déchirée au niveau de ses adbominaux, et ses yeux injectés de sang. Il voulait simplement savoir où était passé Hermione – voilà vingt minutes qu'il la cherchait. Quand il entendit des cris provenant de sa chambre, il s'y précipita et devint complètement fou quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de se passer entre sa petite sœur... et son meilleur ami !_

_Complètement hors de lui, il hurla à plein poumons :_

—_Espèce de fils de pute ! Connard ! Tu n'as PAS LE DROIT de toucher ma sœur !_

_Il se jeta sur lui avec la férocité d'un lion enragé, et ne pouvait s'arrêter de frapper son ami au visage, tandis qu'Hermione le supplia d'arrêter, des larmes en travers de la gorge. Mais l'autre n'était pas si ivre que cela, et eut rapidement l'avantage sur Edward._

_Alertés par le bruit, la moitié des invités étaient venus voir ce qu'il se passait, et quelques garçons commencèrent à crier « fight fight fight » alors qu'Hermione, maladroitement enveloppée dans un drap, ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer._

_Les deux garçons furent finalement séparés au terme d'une bagarre sanglante, et la soirée recommença comme si de rien n'était..._

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione réveilla brusquement la fille à moitié nue et lui demanda de s'en aller sur-le-champ, ce que cette dernière fit sans se prier. Elle enfila ensuite une robe de chambre et descendit lentement les escaliers pour aller petit déjeuner. Edward était déjà attablé devant un bol de céréales, le nez plongé dans un magazine de sport. Quand il la remarqua, il lui jeta un regard de profond dégoût puis cracha :

—Pourquoi ?

—Pourquoi quoi ? feignit Hermione.

—Pourquoi as-tu essayé de... de... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire bordel ! s'énerva-t-il. Avec mon meilleur ami par dessus le marché ?!

—Oh je te rassure, on a bien baisé dans les chiottes.

Edward se leva et s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione.

—Tu as fait quoi ?...

—J'ai couché avec Olivier Dubois dans les toilettes.

—Putain de...

—Fais attention à ton langage Ed' s'il-te-plaît, minauda Hermione en croquant dans une biscotte.

—Ta gueule ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'étrangler, là, maintenant !

—La prison peut-être ?

—Putain Hermione ce n'est PAS drôle ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

—C'est quoi TON problème Ed' ? J'ai 17 ans, je suis une grande fille, libre de niquer qui je veux, merde !

—_**PAS MON MEILLEUR AMI.**_

—Il est définitivement le meilleur coup que j'ai tiré.

—Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir.

—Alors laisse moi tranquille !

Hermione courut précipitamment dans sa chambre et s'affaissa sur son lit avant de laisser les larmes courir sur ses joues pâles...

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du personnage d'Hermione, que j'ai aimé à imaginer, et surtout de son frère, qui prendra une place un peu plus importante plus tard.**

**N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours un immense plaisir !**

**Baisers sucrés, **

**Loops.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de We'll be counting stars/On comptera les étoiles ! Je compte poster un chapitre chaque semaine, afin de ne pas vous faire trop saliver, j'espère y arriver ! Je posterai le dimanche je pense, ce sera plus facile pour moi ! Merci à tous pour vos petites reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup encouragée. **

**Au programme dans ce chapitre, un Draco que – j'espère – vous n'avez pas l'habitude de rencontrer... et d'autres petites choses. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...**

**ANJOUAH.**

_**Rar :**_

**DramionePower04**** : merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review ! Je t'avoue que j'aime aussi mon Hermione, elle est plutôt ...différente de ce qu'on croise d'habitude (enfin j'espère !) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! xx**

**Faerycyn :**** merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bises bises**

**Nedjy :**** C'est vrai que cette Hermione change, et c'était justement le rendu que je voulais donner : une fille insupportable qui attire l'animosité des lecteurs. Elle aura l'occasion de changer, ne t'inquiète pas ! ) Merci pour ta review xxx**

**Agathe (guest) ****: merci beaucoup pour ta review assez constructive ! Je sais que je passe d'une action à l'autre trop vite, à vrai dire c'était plus un... petit chapitre de mise en bouche ) Promis, les prochains iront plus « lentement » :p Oui Hermione est complètement immature, j'ai totalement changé sa personnalité, je suis contente que tu le relèves, ne t'inquiète pas, elle va grandir très vite...xx**

**Lucie 34 : **** il va avoir du mal, tu verras... j'espère que tu es patiente... ) merci pour ta review bises :***

**Yulka :**** merci pour ta super review ! Oui, Hermione est décalée par rapport au livre, c'était l'effet escompté ! Draco n'est pas forcément super développé ici, tu le découvriras un peu plus plus tard... Merci pour ta revieww :* **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 2.**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Le cœur battant, il jeta un regard inquiet à ses côtés. Mais Katy dormait à poings fermés, collée contre lui, son petit pouce coincé entre ses lèvres roses.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il caressa lentement la joue rebondie de sa petite princesse du bout des doigts, et embrassa son front envahi par les boucles blondes. Il s'extirpa le plus délicatement possible du lit, et regarda par la petite fenêtre au fond de la chambre.

Il enfila un pull et sortit respirer l'air de la nuit.

Le ciel était totalement noir, éclairé seulement par quelques étoiles qui se déhanchaient avec grâce, brillant comme des milliers d'espoirs. Il ferma les yeux pour sentir le vent chatouiller ses cheveux et sa peau, et il songea au petit bout allongé à quelques mètres de là.

Katy.

Depuis que leur mère était entrée à l'hôpital, il ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir. Entre son travail qui lui prenait les trois-quarts de son temps, et la petite fille de quatre ans à peine, il ne trouvait plus une seule minute à lui. Il soupira, regarda une étoile, plus brillante que les autres et dans un souffle, supplia « Aide-moi... »

Et après être rentré, il s'allongea près de sa petite sœur, et s'endormit non sans avoir murmuré tendrement : « Je t'aime mon ange...»

**o*o*o**

Quand ses yeux se posèrent accidentellement sur la minuscule annonce en bas à gauche du journal ce matin-là, Draco crut sincèrement qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

DOCTEUR GRANGER ET SA FEMME

CHERCHENT UN NOUVEAU CUISINER

APRES LE DECES DE LEUR FIDELE GILDEROY.

Draco était un bon cuisinier.

Non. Draco était un _**excellent**_ cuisinier.

Et il le savait.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il travaillait dans un restaurant français assez peu connu de la capitale anglais, _L'Elégance_ et tout le monde l'affirmait, et le confirmait : Draco était un cordon-bleu hors-pair il avait un don. On lui confiait une pomme de terre qu'il vous la transformait en moins d'un quart d'heure en une délicieuse chose dont vous vous souviendriez toute votre vie, et même après.

Et sa bible était évidemment, le livre de cuisine le plus connu au monde :_ Comment être aussi magique que Gilderoy Lockhart ? _

C'était son livre de chevet impossible de les séparer.

Et maintenant que Gilderoy était décédé – paix à son âme, le pauvre homme s'était noyé dans un chaudron géant – sa place était libre.

Le docteur Granger était le meilleur et le plus riche dentiste de tout le Royaume-Uni. À vrai dire, il était le dentiste attitré de la Reine, William et Kate, et quelques personnalités du monde entier tels que Kanye West, Lindsay Lohan ou Aishwarya Rai. Même les dents de Barack Obama venaient se faire soigner par lui.

_Et ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau cuisinier. C'était la chance de sa vie._

—Malfoy ! cria Rogue, le chef cuisinier. Arrête de lire ça et viens aider Goyle, il ne parvient pas à finir sa sauce...

Draco soupira puis chiffonna le journal avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

Ëtre cuisinier chez les Granger ? Coucher avec leur fille Hermione ou se marier avec Mila Kunis tant qu'il y était.

_Arrête de rêver Dray. Tu n'es qu'un petit cuistot pourri d'un restau encore plus pourri._

Et la mort dans l'âme, il s'en alla aider Goyle.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Un éclair zébra le ciel d'une lumière aveuglante, et une nouvelle averse arrosa les pierres tombales du cimetière attenant à l'imposante église St. Lewis, situées en plein cœur de Londres. L'eau ruisselait et s'infiltrait entre les vieilles pierres datant de plusieurs siècles, et Hermione grimaça en ouvrant son parapluie. Vêtue d'une simple robe noire et perchée sur des stilettos du même colori, elle observa autour d'elle toutes les personnes rassemblées pour l'enterrement de Gilderoy Lockhart.

« Pathétique » murmura-t-elle en apercevant sa mère sangloter dans un mouchoir en soie.

Tout était pauvrement cliché la pierre tombale frappée de l'éternel et ridicule "Ci-gît Gilderoy Peter Lockhart, 1949-2014" les bonnes femmes engoncées dans leurs tenues sombres, qui pleurnichaient sous leur parapluie, mais qui en réalité attendaient avec impatience la réception organisée dans l'immense hôtel particulier du Docteur Granger pour s'empiffrer de tartelettes et de petits fours le prêtre qui marmonnait dans un langage à mi-chemin entre le latin et l'anglais les fausses larmes et la vraie boue qui d'ailleurs ruinait ses chaussures. Même la pluie était clichée.

Hermione jeta un regard désespéré à Edward qui s'amusait avec un caillou. Elle soupira de façon terriblement indiscrète, et la moitié des Ste. Nitouches lui lancèrent un regard courroucé, auquel elle répondit par une grimace éloquente : elle s'embêtait ferme.

Elle repensa à ce bon vieux Gilderoy. Sa bêtise allait lui manquer, presque plus que ses petits plats tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Son sourire idiot qui ne le quittait jamais aussi. Son âme d'enfant, ses amours hebdomadaires, ses tartes au citron, sa toque et son embonpoint.

« ...ad vitam aeternam » termina le curé.

Quelques vieilles femmes scandèrent un timide « Amen » puis le prêtre se tourna vers l'assemblée :

—À présent, commença-t-il, libre à chacun de venir déposer une fleur sur le cercueil du défunt, avant l'inhumation.

Hermione jeta la tête en arrière et gémit. Elle voulait juste balancer ses pompes dans un coin de sa chambre et plonger ses pieds glacés dans une bassine d'eau, brûlante de préférence. Cet enterrement la déprimait.

En même temps, quoi de plus déprimant qu'un enterrement bourré d'hypocrites qui n'en voulaient quà leur fric...

Toutes les personnes présentes s'agglutinèrent à la queue leu leu, et quand ce fut son tour, elle marmonna un « Bon voyage vieux » et sortit solenellement du cimetière.

Ce qui n'était que pour les paparazzis dont les appareils crépitaient frénétiquement.

Eux aussi étaient pathétiques, à photographier l'enterrement du plus grand cuisinier d'Angleterre, simplement parce qu'ils manquaient de scoops en cette période creuse de l'année. Les fêtes étaient passées, et les déboires des enfants de célébrités avaient fait couler beaucoup d'encre mais les deux semaines qui suivaient étaient comparables à quelque chose proche du vide intersidéral pour les journalistes.

Hermione s'engouffra dans la Mercedes aux vitres teintées garée à quelques mètres de l'entrée du cimetière, se débarassa de ses talons pour les balancer par-dessus la banquette arrière, et étendit ses jambes longilines sur la plage avant, en attendant patiemment qu'Edward revienne.

Ce-dernier ne tarda pas à ouvrir la portière côté conducteur et à s'installer tout en jetant un regard noir aux jambes de sa petite sœur.

—Vire-les s'il te plaît.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et obtempéra, non sans avoir poussé un profond soupir exaspéré.

—Quand tu auras ta propre voiture, commença Edward, tu fourreras tes jambes où tu voudras. En attendans je te prie de bien te tenir dans la mienne.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard en coin puis marmonna :

—Tu m'en veux encore n'est-ce pas ?

Edward éclata d'un rire faux et cria :

—Bingo !

Hermione se massa les tempes d'un air excédé puis soupira de nouveau :

—Ecoute, Ed', j'étais bourrée, ok ? Je n'ai pas contrôlé ce que je faisais. Je suis désolée.

—Tu dis ça à chaque fois petite fouine, gronda Edward.

Les deux frères et sœurs se regardèrent, puis Edward pinça affectueusement la joue d'Hermione qui gloussa.

**o*o*o**

—Mais...c'est quoi ce bazar ?!

Hermione faillit s'étrangler quand elle entra à la suite de son aîné.

Des deux côtés du long hall étaient alignées une vingtaine de tables sur chacune desquelles trônaient un saladier, un fouet et un immense plat dans lequel se trouvaient une trentaine d'ingrédients de toutes sortes : épices, légumes, féculent, chocolat, beurre, farine...

—Je savais pas que Top chef était tourné à la maiso, maintenant, gromella Hermione.

Edward attrappa Molly qui courait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et grogna :

—Momo, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Celle-ci soupira et décolla une mèche de son front transpirant, puis répéta pour la énième fois de la journée :

—Votre père veut embaucher un nouveau cuisinier.

Hermione s'étouffa avec sa propre salive :

—Et il besoin de faire tout ce BORDEL simplement pour un cuisiner ?! se lamenta-t-elle.

—Hermione, tu sais à quel point Mère attache de l'importance à la cuisine, soupira Edward.

—Enfin... pour un dentiste, c'est un comble ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Et la récéption ?

—Votre mère a pensé que ça pourrait amuser les invités, répondit Molly.

—Ben voyons, grogna la brunette.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la pitoyable effervescence qui avait lieu sous son toit puis s'en alla dans sa chambre après avoir allumé une cigarette et mis la musique à fond.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Draco faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Il tenait dans la main une petite affiche multicolore sur laquelle on pouvait lire : _Le docteur Granger et sa femme cherchent un nouveau cuisinier. Prière de se présenter au 5th avenue Blauther, London le dimanche 14 janvier à 14h pour la sélection._

Blaise Zabini le regardait, soucieux.

—Vas-y vieux, souffla-t-il.

—Et Katy, hein ? Qui ira la chercher à l'école tout à l'heure, et qui lui fera à manger et...

—Laisse Dray. Je peux le faire, ce ne sera pas la première fois. Mais bon sang, ne rate pas cette chance ! le supplia son meilleur ami.

—Je n'y arriverai jamais Blaise. Tous les plus grands cuisiniers du monde vont vouloir bosser pour les Granger...

—Bordel Draco, tu es le meilleur cuisinier que je n'ai jamais connu !

—T'as connu beaucoup de cuisinier dans ta vie toi ?

Blaise le foudroya du regard. Il ne fallait pas que Draco se décourage. Pas maintenant.

Ce dernier pinça ses lèvres fines et plongea ses iris d'acier dans celles ambrées du métis.

Blaise vit sailler les mâchoires du jeune homme, signe qu'il était en proie à un sérieux dilemme. Il jeta un regard à sa montre 13h41.

—Tu fais chier Zabini, grogna-t-il. Tu as intérêt à être devant l'école à 16 heures pétantes. Il y a du poulet dans le frigo, tu lui feras des pâtes au beurre. À 20 heures elle est au lit, n'oublie pas de lui lire une histoire, et surtout qu'elle se brosse les dents.

Et avant que Blaise n'ai pu répondre, Draco avait attrappé ses clefs de voiture et son portable, et avait claqué la porte.

Le jeune noir esquissa un sourire.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait un plaisir monstre :***

**Xxx**

**Loops.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le petit chapitre trois, tout beau tout frais pour vous petits lémuriens.**

**J'ai 24 heures de retard, mea cupla. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, promis.**

**Par manque de temps pour cette fois, je ne pourrai pas répondre aux review, mais promis je le ferai au chapitre suivant.**

**Enjoy petits phacochères.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Dire que Draco Malfoy se trouvait dans un état d'angoisse intense était un euphémisme lorsqu'il sonna à l'immense porte en bois de chêne de la demeure du Docteur Granger à 13h54. La panique, voire l'épouvante hallucinatoire aurait été des termes sûrement plus appropriés.

Une femme échevelée, toute ronde et tout sourire lui ouvrit la porte et claironna :

—Vous êtes en avance mon petit ! En voilà un qui veut sa place !

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde platine avec un sourire gêné, et ne sachant quoi dire, il fit un mouvement pour entrer quand la rouquine posa une main sur son épaule gauche.

—Tut tut tut, pas si vite. Nom, prénom, âge, situation professionnelle, demanda-t-elle, plus sérieusement cette fois.

Draco secoua la tête, étourdi.

—Euh...euh...

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Elle te demande ton nom et ton prénom ce n'est pas compliqué ! _

—Euh...

La vieille femme posa ses deux poings sur ses hanches, et prit un air sévère :

—Ce n'est pas moi qui vous effraie jeune homme, j'espère ? Sinon vous pouvez déguerpir de suite.

Draco résista à l'envie oppressante de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il lui fallait cette place. Pour Katy, pour Blaise, pour sa mère... pour lui.

—Malfoy, Draco, vingt-et-un ans, entremétier, pâtissier, et parfois saucier au restaurant l'_Elégance_.

Molly nota toutes les informations dans un petit carnet en cuir rouge, une moue pincée collée sur son visage rond. Draco ne put s'empêcher de la trouver rassurante, malgré son humour un peu douteux.

—Draco, c'est le nom ou le prénom ?

Ce-dernier fronça le sourcil, presque vexé.

—Eh bien, c'est mon prénom, répondit-il.

—Très bien, sourit la vieille femme. Entrez Mr. Malfoy.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et pénétra l'immense hôtel particulier du docteur Granger.

Etonnamment, l'abondance de luxe ne le surprit pas. Il y était plus ou moins habitué avec toutes les séries télévisées, et il se rendit d'ailleurs compte que ce n'était presque pas exagéré à la télé. L'entrée se prolongeait sur quelques mètres le sol marbré blanc reflétait les multitudes de lumières que diffusait un lustre imposant, vraisemblablement fait en cristal, suspendu à trois ou quatre mètres au dessus du sol. Sur la droite se trouvait une immense porte boisée et fermée, et des escaliers eux aussi en marbre, gris-blanc cette fois. Dans l'énorme hall d'entrée étaient alignées des tas de tables, toutes recouvertes d'un drap blanc. _Ils veulent qu'on improvise_ se réjouit Draco intérieurement. Il était excellent en improvisation. Il adorait créer, ou recréers des plats, selon son humeur, selon les ingrédients donnés étonner le client, _faire jubiler les papilles, _tel était son mode de fonctionnement.

Il n'était pas le seul à être déjà arrivé.

Une jeune asiatique se tordait les mains dans tous les sens en piétinant sur place devant la première table. Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet quand il vint se placer à côté d'elle.

—Draco, se présenta-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea, presque terrifiée. Comme si... comme si elle le considérait comme un ennemi.

—Cho, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et il la vit se détendre.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une métisse aux yeux gris, suivie de près par une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux coupés au millimètre près, tout comme sa frange qui assombrissait considérablement son regard émeraude. Un pantalon taille haute lui allongeait interminablement les jambes, et un chemisier gris perle moulait sa poitrine généreuse.

Draco lui jeta un regard navré navré par la vulgarité que dégageait cette fille, malgré son apparente élégance. Sa bouche tartinée d'un gloss rose pétard qui machouillait un chewing-gum et ses yeux surchargés de noir, la cambrure aguicheuse de sa hanche lorsqu'elle se plaça près de lui, son sourire ignoblement charmeur tout en elle respirait la provocation.

Vers 14h30, Molly fut forcée de jeter dehors les retardataires qui tentaient de forcer l'entrée, presque en hurlant ou en pleurant. Draco soupira, soulagé, et remercia intérieurement Blaise. Il n'aurait pas supporté de se faire jeter dehors s'il était arrivé au dernier moment.

Il se plaça droit comme un piquet derrière sa table, une boule de stress tordant son ventre. Ses yeux dégringolaient sur les bosses que formait le drap qui nappait la table. Il faisait travailler ses méninges à deux milles à l'heure il tentait de s'imaginer quel plat il pourrait bien cuisiner en un laps de temps limité. C'était sûrement ce qui l'oppressait le plus : épater le couple Granger en un temps donné.

—Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît.

La voix grave, profonde, caverneuse du Docteur Granger résonna dans tout le hall. Il apparut en haut des escaliers en marbre, vêtu d'un smocking noir. Sa carrure impressionnait ses yeux noirs fixaient tour à tour chacun des petits cuistos qui se tordaient les mains sous leur table, électrifiant l'air. Une mâchoire carrée, les tempes grisonnantes, les cheveux coupés en brosse il respirait l'autorité. Draco se surprit à penser qu'il préférait s'enfuir en hurlant de cette maison plutôt que d'être sous les ordres de cet homme, qui semblait dépourvu de tous sentiments humains. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

—Vous avez une heure pour cuisiner, à partir des ingrédients qui vous sont donnés, de quoi vous faire sélectionner. Au bout d'une heure ma femme et moi viendrons goûter ce que vous aurez fait.

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Concis et clair.

Draco sentit la panique l'envahir.

_Tu sais cuisiner Draco, tu peux le faire._

Il ferma les yeux et gémit intérieurement, puis glissa un regard à côté de lui. Il passerait en troisième, si les Granger commençaient par sa rangée. Auquel cas, il ne fallait pas hésiter à faire quelque chose de copieux, voire de lourd, sachant qu'ils n'en prendraient qu'une bouchée, et avec un peu de chance, ils n'auront plus beaucoup faim pour le reste des candidats.

Plusieurs petits plats ?

Tout dépendrait de ce qu'on fournirait comme ingrédients.

—Vous ôterez la nappe à mon signal, cria Molly. Puis avant de commencer, vous inscrirez votre nom sur l'étiquette qui se trouve en haut à gauche de la table.

Le cerveau de Draco marchait à plein régime.

—Allez-y !

O*o*o*o*o*O

Hermione faisait défiler de son pouce manucuré son fil d'actualité Twitter, Almost de Bowling for Soup à fond dans les oreilles. Elle passa à Facebook et atterrit enfin sur Times magazine, en soupirant. Peut-être que les catastrophes seraient, elles, intéressantes.

Une femme qui a assassiné son bébé de six mois, le nombre de mort en Syrie, le Pakistan qui menace le Royaume-Uni d'invasion – pour changer – les éboueurs de Bristol qui ont enflammé un camion, la première dent du prince George, etc. Passionnant somme toute.

Il ne faisait aucun doute : Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. Et elle détestait s'ennuyer. Elle jeta un regard au désordre de sa chambre qu'elle était censée rangée, puis dans son agenda qui traînait au pied de son lit, et décréta que malgré tout ce qui était noté dedans, ce n'était pas urgent au point de nécessiter son attention.

Elle retira donc les écouteurs de ses oreilles, et commença à se rouler une cigarette quand un cri au rez-de-chaussée attira son attention :

—Allez-y !

C'était Molly.

Un boucan sans nom suivit un mélange de brouhaha et de chocs sonores provenaient du hall. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez en poussant un profond soupir, lâcha son filtre, ses feuilles et son tabac, enfila un pull à capuche noir moulant par dessus ses sous-vêtements – elle avait été trop fatiguée pour se rhabiller, et une paire de chaussons en forme de panda, puis sortit de sa chambre et fourrageant ses boucles indisciplinées.

Elle se pencha par dessus la rembarde en haut des escaliers pour avoir une vue assez complète du tableau, et se prit à sourire devant l'effervescence qui régnait sous ses pieds. Ça s'activait dans tous les sens, tandis que les quelques invités des Granger déambulaient entre les tables tout en faisant quelques commentaires, sans pour autant déconcentrer les cuisiniers.

Soudain, l'un d'entre eux attira l'attention d'Hermione.

Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite pas grand-chose. Ses traits fins, doux, presque ceux d'un ange. Cette touffe brune et ces yeux verts... Ils étaient splendides. Elle se mordit la lèvre en poussant un léger soupir. _Pourvu qu'il soit pris_, supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle était tellement envoûtée par le jeune brun qu'elle ne remarqua pas des yeux gris métalliques braqués sur elle, qui la dévoraient tendrement du regard...

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_

**Et voilà mes petits lamas des îles. En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, dites-moi vos impressions, sensations, attentes, peurs... N'hésitez pas, lâchez-vous !**

**Bises**

**Loops.**


End file.
